Several different methods exist in the art for registration of a new user to an Internet service. Many Internet services simply request that a user provide a login name and a password, leaving the creation of these identifiers completely up to the user. Other Internet services require that a new user fill out an electronic form before being given access. Fields in these forms typically include such things as name, address, and phone number. This provides the system operator a slightly greater level of knowledge about the new user, but only if the user chooses to tell the truth when completing the form. Methods of Internet service registration in the art provide no means of verifying the accuracy of the information provided by the user and tie no verifiable identifier to the user.
This potential for anonymity provides users the temptation to perform acts that they might not normally consider. The lack of accountability for users can also bring down the general level of communication decency within the Internet service.
It is therefore desirable to have a method for Internet system registration that requires a level of user verification to assure user accountability and to maintain an overall quality of service.